Talk:Aviva/@comment-5139533-20120805230555
LIKE A REFLECTION Chapter 3 Revenge Chris woke up chained to a table. He looked around; the place had no furniture. The walls had wallpaper which was wilting. There was only a table with a blanket on top. But thre was somthing under the cover. The door creaked open, and out came Sirhc; but with a different outfit. A lab coat, black pants, docter gloves, and black boots. The lab coat, was stained... with blood. "Good Morning, sleeping beauty. I was waiting for you" He said, while walking under the broken lights. Sirhc then turned on all the lights. Chris adjusted his eyes to the brighter enviroment. Sirhc then pulled the cover off the table. Reveling a table lamp, and to the side a chainsaw, and other sharp objects. Chris spotted the chainsaw and started struggling, not taking his eyes off of it. "Why arn't my powers working?" ''Chris thought. Sirhc saw this and walked up to the chainsaw. "Don't like this? But...um... *snaps fingers* Hey you wanna hear a secret?" He said, while walking up to Chris. Chris shoke his head, and sweated even more. "No? Well I will tell you anyway," He got closer to Chris, their faces only a few inches away. "My favorite food is steak. What's yours?" Sirhc said, in a happy tone. Chris couldn't help but, tryed digging his head into the table. Sirhc frowed and pulled Chris's face back close to his. Digging his claws into Chris's chin. "Grapes." Chris said in pain. Sirhc then let go of the brunettes chin. Then walked away from him."Well, this chainsaws favortie food is meat. All kinds. Like you." He said while picking up the chainsaw. Chris saw this coming. Sirhc pulled the line and the razer sharp edges started moving in intense speeds. Walking closer to Chris. Chris paniked then an idea shot through his head. "Wait! Wait!" Chris yelled, turning his head which was mere inches away from the chainsaw. Sirhc stopped and threw the chainsaw at the floor. "'WHAT! DAMNIT! WHAT IS IT!?"' He yelled back, with glowing red eyes. "Who are you? And why do you want to kill me?" Chris said hoping he wouldn't get cut into pieces. Sirhc then glared at Chris, then he walked back up to him. Faces only mere inches away. "What's it to you?" He said, ready to cut Chris with his claws. "I just want to know. I think before you kill me and probly eat me, you should tell me why." Chris said. Sirhc's eyes lost their firey look and were brown again. "Alright then." He siad while walking towards the table and pressed a big red button. The table Chris was chained to went down putting Chris in a bed like posishon. He pulled somthing out of his pocket, and dangled it over Chris's face. Chris flinched, thinking it might be another sharp object. He opened his eyes and saw a badge or something. The badge had an image on it, but he couldn't tell what it was. "One word Chris... Steven." Sirhc said. Chris wide eyed, he remebered. '''FLASHBACK CHRIS POV' I was 15. I just saved someone from the biggset bully in school and the cops. He was different from other guys I've meet. In fact he was somewhat... like a cat. He sat like one, he purred at times, he hissed at the bully when his head fell off, he had claws that only came out when he grabbed something, he had razer sharp teeth, and he curled into a ball when he sleept. It was weird, but it intrested me. He became my best friend, and I trusted him untill... a night 2 months ago. I came home with groceries. "Steven! I got it! The Legend of Zelda!" I called out. He didn't come. He usually ran downstairs and grabbed as much as possible. But he didn't come. I put the groceries and the game down and searched for him. That's when it happend, I heard screaming. I ran upstairs and saw Steven on the floor holding his stomach. I ran to his side, and asked him what was wrong. He told me that he started bleeding. I pulled his hands away from his stomach and there was a huge splat of blood, and it was getting bigger. Steven then screamed again. "What's wrong!" I asked him. He pointed at my stomach. I looked down and i was bleeding as well. I fell down next to him. I grabbed my phone and called 911. By the time the came it was to late for Steven. The police pulled me up and people in white came in and pulled my away. They had red crosses on their shoulders. They then pulled out defibrillators. They kept on shocking Steven, untill one of them said "He's gone." That was all I heard, before I went into a coma. I woke up in my bed. I went downstairs and saw the unplayed game and the groceries had spoiled. "What a good snack gone to '''WASTE'!" I said. My phone rang, I picked it up and awnsered. '' "Hello?" "Is this Chris Kratt?" a lady had said. "Yes, thats me." "Your friend... Steven... had passed." My eyes widen. "He... what?" '' ''"He died. Two weeks ago. He lost to much blood, and you went into a coma. You know you are very lucky to servive." "Oh... Thank you for telling me." "But the weird thing is we can't find him." "Okay... wait what. What do you mean you can't find him." Someone knocked on the door. "I'm gonna have to call you back." I said before I hung up. I opened the door and saw a; 15 year old with orange hair which was spiked up. He had chocolate eyes and he wore glasses. He had freakles and he wore a green t-shirt and black pants. He looked just like Steven. "Steven?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. I hugged him. Then all of a sudden, a old guy appered behind us. BACK TO AUTHOR Sorry you guys I don't feel like writing down, that that old guy was the wizard who gave Chris powers in the first place. And then he told him that Chris and Steven were so close that Steven became Chris's otherhalf. When I say so close I mean friends not boyfriend. I don't want anyone saying "Ewww. You are so gross!" and "Chris is not gay!" So plese don't start thinking that. or saying it. BACK TO STORY. THE FLASHBACK IS OVER BTW. Sirhc smirked. "You do remember." Chris looked at Sirhc's eyes. He saw the boy he had saved 11 years ago. "Steven? Is that you?" Chris asked. Sirhc's smirk grew wider. "Then why do you want revenge on me?" Chris said. "You don't rember everything. You locked me up in the... Mirror of Rejects. You saw that I was changing, and when I showed you my plans on getting revange on all the people who hated me. You were scared then you went to the wizard for help. He told you to distroy me. But insted you locked me in that mirror, you and Martin found. I was heartbroken. We were friends... best friends... no you were my only friend. That's when I found Nitram. He had been locked up in a mental hospital inside the mirror of rejects. I broke him out, and we became partners. Then you guys came in and we saw our chance of getting out." He explaned. I felt something flow through my body. Then I knew what just happend. My powers came back. I broke the chains with a split second. Sirhc jumped off the table and stepped away. Chris smirked. "How could I let him trick me, into giving him more time!" Sirhc thought. "Well look who's shaking now." Chris said while his hands glowing green. He walked towards him, Sirhc backed away. Then he ran over to another table and turned on the lights. Chris looked up and saw his brother ripped in half. He stopped and looked at Martin or what was left of him. "MARTIN! NOOO!!!" Chris cried. Sirhc then unleshed his secret wepon, his claws. He tackled Chris and started slashing and punching. Then someone busted the door down. It was... Martin? Chapter 4 Run as fast as you can! coming soon